hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Akuri Jones
Welcome Akuri Jones }! OnePieceNation (talk) 21:11, April 21, 2016 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OnePieceNation (talk) 21:11, April 21, 2016 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Todo Gallery Hey man I fixed the Todo gallery for you, and for future reference when you make an edit that you want to revert/undo simply go into the "Recent Activity" section of the wikia, click on the link that's shaped like a piece of Paper and has a magnifying glass in front of it and from there where it says latest revision as of xxxxxx time and date should be a button that says undo that allows a user to revert/undo the last edit made to that page. However if you continuously make edits to try and "Fix" the problem it would only exacerbate it. Just so you know next time and if you have any other questions or problems you may run into, be sure to ask any of the other regulars on here. 23:34, April 21, 2016 (UTC) BAS Todo Hello Akuri. Could you find pictures for Todo only? I mean, without the character's info. You know, something like these: Biscuit_-_Doll_Festival_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png Biscuit_-_Valentine_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png I find many pictures like the ones you've provided, but I think they're textful (?) to be added to the galleries. However, if an admin finds it fine to add them, then it's just fine! [[User:Marceline_Saga|❉ M'a'r'c'y']] ~ [[User talk:Marceline_Saga|'Ta'l'k']] ~ [[ Special:Contributions/Marceline_Saga|'Co'n't'r'i'b's''' ❉]] 18:21, July 18, 2016 (UTC) todo image you can either click the button in the gallery and then upload your picture from your computer or you can put it in manually or upload the pictures first to the wikia and then just select them. However I do not find those textful pictures suited for the gallery. '''OnePieceNation (talk) 18:31, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ---- We actually got which pictures you mean. 19:06, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ---- I'm sorry, but you saw OPN's opinion. 13:49, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Error The photos were added by RumbleXRumble. About the error....All users can upload files to galleries/articles, not just admins (and by the way, I'm not an admin here ;) ). Maybe we should fix that 'error'. Could you tell me which device you use and the way you edit galleries? Maybe I can help with that error so you can upload anything in the future :) If you want, you can take screenshots and upload them here or in any website and give me the link. 11:18, July 21, 2016 (UTC) ---- Thanks to Rumble! So, about that mess of code, it's actually not an error. This happens when you edit some galleries, usually galleries that don't include a lot of photos. Anyway. To add photos to such galleries, follow these instructions: #First of all, upload your photo(s). . #Wait till the page refreshes. You'll see your photo. Click on it or open it in new tab, anything is fine as long as you'll copy its name http://i.imgur.com/IUjBhRk.png See...you'll need it. #Now go to the gallery. Click on 'Edit'. http://i.imgur.com/oUxBLki.png See #Choose the 'Source' window. #Since you want to add the photo to 'Other Media' http://i.imgur.com/gqu6t51.png See, scroll to that section. In a new line, paste the photo name http://i.imgur.com/xDOfboT.png See. #Publish, and done! It's very normal if you make mistakes in the first tries. Keep doing it till you get it right :) Happy editing! 15:07, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Image Error Not a problem, I'm just glad the whole situation has been settled. RumbleXRumble (talk) 19:28, July 21, 2016 (UTC)